


A Vivid Dream

by daalex



Series: Intertwined Destiny [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: the introduction to my series.a familiar pink goddess is pleased to find the King of the Underworld asleep in one of the various chambers at her mother's home, scantily clad...  tip toeing in the window, she examines him closely. perhaps a little too close...





	A Vivid Dream

**Author's Note:**

> warning: sexual content within. proceed at your own risk.
> 
> Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe.

Kore crept quietly in the window of the guest bedroom, peering wide eyed at the stranger that was laying in the midst of the bed. The curtains were billowing gently in the wind, giving a glimpse of the god inside. Although her mother Demeter did her best to shelter her from every single man that she could, Kore had seen them before; on the rare visits to Olympus, as well as visits from Hermes with his occasional deliveries. Even secretly, when she would sneak kisses and soft touching with Hermes as well. But she had never seen a man such as this one; his ocean royal blue skin adorned with patterned scars…. Defined pectoral muscles and a toned abdomen that rose and fell gently with his breathing, as he slept… He laid there, nestled in the blankets and pillows, barely clothed as his robe did very little to cover his body. His V cut was prominent, leaving one to imagine what was beneath his trunks. A little bit of drool dabbled from Kore’s lip and she realized her mouth was open. She gasped and held her hands to her mouth to stop herself. She gently walked over him. His platinum hair was strewn about his brow messily, and he was slumbering comfortably.

This, this was the King of the Underworld… the God of the Dead, within arm’s reach. And he is exquisite.  
  
Blue flower petals began to fall from her crown. Kore giggled to herself, seeing a peek of the head of his dick that had slipped out of the bottom leg of his robe. It was a perfect cobalt mushroom that protruded far below where the hem of his chiton ended. She approached Hades quietly, peering over him. Kore was enchanted with him…. With more than just general curiosity. She wondered what he tasted like…. What his skin felt like. What sounds he would make.   
  
Gently approaching the bed, she climbed into the mass of covers and nestled herself next to him, resting her leg upon his. Looking at his face, which was nuzzled against his arm, Kore decided to explore the King…. Taking a finger, she used the digit to saunter and trace the curvature of his muscles gently. That touch gave her an immediate heat. For having his skin so exposed, he was like fire. Or was that her who was suddenly hot to the touch? He smelled like a fire. A rousing musk that made her entire body tingle as she inhaled. She couldn’t break away.  
  
“I don’t think we’ve properly introduced ourselves,” she said quietly. “But I do know that you are the King of the Underworld…. I’ve heard of your many ‘sordid affairs.’”

Hades stirred slightly at her touch but remained unconscious. Kore giggled to herself as she continued to stroke his skin softly. He was remarkable. Nothing like the fearsome tyrant others described him to be. He was alluring. He was sexy… He was…. Arousing. She needed to inspect and explore him even more now.  
  
Gently, she dragged her fingertips about his flesh; feeling his scars, dancing her dainty fingers up and down the indentures of his abdomen. Walking two of them along his v cut, Kore hovered her hands slightly near his dick. It was semi erect, and it was enticing; inviting; no-- _demanding_…. That it be touched.  
  
“…. I wonder,” Kore said to herself. “….. I wonder if you wouldn’t mind being sordid, with me.”  
  
Taking her thumb and forefinger, she caressed the head of his dick, moving around it in soft circles. His entire shaft jumped slightly at her touch. Kore paused for a moment, to see if Hades was awake, but he still was snoring softly. She resumed her playful game of exploration, becoming emboldened enough to use all of her fingers. She continued her hand motions, stroking his now fully erect dick up and downward, as her fingers encircled the magnificent member. The veins and ridges in Hades’ navy blue shaft throbbed against Kore’s touch, as a small bit of pre-cum began to leak. Though her hands were petite, Hades’ cock was gigantic in her palms. Delightedly, she leaned in close to his groin, keeping one eye on his face to make sure he still slept. But her composure began to dissipate as she felt his dick harden even more in her hand…  
  
“My Gods…. This is amazing,” she breathed….   
  
Kore then pulled Hades entire cock from beneath the robes, to let it stand freely. Hard as a pillar, she greedily looked it up and down. She then used not just one but both of her hands, to stroke and tug at it, from the base, up the shaft, to the head. Slowly, one hand over the other, with a slight flick in her wrist, she began to jack off his blue pole. Hades let out a deep moan, still with his eyes closed, and Kore bit her bottom lip knowing that he felt good, as more pre-cum was apparent. Using his fluids to lubricate her fingers, Kore stroked his rigid cock a little bit more rapidly. With every trickle of his nectar that dribbled down the shaft of his ever rigid cock, Kore felt an urgency to keep going. She desperately wanted to see him cum, needing to be fulfilled, knowing that she was the one who had the King of the Underworld melt in the palm of her hands. 

“I bet you love this, don’t you, Aidoneus…” she whispered heartily. Kore’s eyes were closed, and she lapped and licked at the head of his dick in between strokes. She let a little of her own saliva dribble out, mixing with his pre-cum to lubricate her hands and mouth even more.   
“Mmm….. doesn’t this feel good?” Foregoing her wrist motion, Kore took Hades dick in her mouth, stretching her jaw to get as much thickness inside as she could. She held the base of his dick with one hand and bobbed her head up and down on his shaft, slurping every drop of essence he leaked.  
  
"**Don’t Stop….**” he gasped.  
  
Kore’s eyes opened up to look at Hades, who was indeed awake and approaching climax. His eyes were a fire red as he looked down at her, never breaking eye contact. Hades reached down and gripped his hand behind Kore’s neck, thrusting his hips upward to meet her downward motions. She gasped for air as he pumped his yearning cock in and out of her petite pink little mouth… Keeping her hand stroking the base of his dick, Kore used her tongue to swirl circles around the head. He hastily grabbed a nearby pillow with his free hand, as he bucked upward and repeatedly fucked her face.  
  
“I’m ….. I’m going….. I’m gonna…..”  
  
Hades entire body convulsed as his climax took over him. He thrusted hard as Kore struggled to breathe, milking his essence from his throbbing dick. She gagged a little as he hit the back of her throat with his pulsating head, but greedily swallowed his cum, not wasting a single drop. Hades had a death grip on the back of Kore’s head as he fucked her mouth; Kore kept her pretty pink lips tightly wrapped around his shaft while he came. The wave of pleasure was intense; Hades eyes rolled to the back of his head, as he fell back upon the pillows and blankets. With a slight twitch, he finally released Kore’s head. Looking at her, he struggled to breathe and regain his composure. Kore released his dick from her mouth and licked each finger seductively, staring at Hades the entire time with eyes that watered from gagging. She smiled to herself. Her desire was fulfilled.  
  
Hades was almost delirious with pleasure, barely able to move.  
“Where in the gods did you come from?” he whispered. He rubbed his eyes, and thought he saw a pink butterfly floating out the window.  
  
The next thing he knew, as he began to regain his composure, he was alone.  
  
Wiping the sweat from his brow, remembering how drunk he was before passing out, Hades questioned what just transpired.  
  
“Was she even real?”  
  
“HADES, CAN YOU HAVE SOME DECENCY?!”  
Hecate shrieked at him. Hades then realized he was laying with his legs wide open, semi-flaccid penis fully exposed.  
  
“Oh my gods, I’m so sorry Hecate… I ….. how much did I have to drink?”  
“You shouldn’t even BE here right now, are you trying to ruin relations between the Mortal Realm and the Underworld? My Gods, cover up!”  
  
Sitting up, gathering blankets to cover himself, he then noticed that there were blue flower petals strewn about the bedsheets and his robe. Looking at the window, the curtains billowing in the wind, he smiled.  
  
“Sordid affairs, indeed,” he said quietly to himself.

©daalex 2019

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a recent panel from Lore Olympus, in which Kore/Persephone was seen climbing in the window of a room that had a sleeping God of the Dead within.  
feel free to leave a comment or a kudos! there's plenty more to come. er. cum. ;)


End file.
